


The Curious Case of the Elf and the Wyrm

by vesaldi



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: #DragonAgeDay, Dragon Age Day, Gen, it's a dragon puppy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesaldi/pseuds/vesaldi
Summary: Hawke asks Fenris for a favor, and it does not turn out at all as he expects.
Kudos: 7





	The Curious Case of the Elf and the Wyrm

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this prompt](https://twitter.com/ravingsockmonky/status/1202377153268109314) from [@ravingsockmonky](https://twitter.com/ravingsockmonky).

Fenris was going to have words with Hawke, and they would not be polite.

Marian Hawke had asked for a favor, and despite his better judgment, Fenris has agreed. A friend's beloved pet had gone missing in the woods, Hawke had explained, and she had asked Fenris to retrieve it in her stead. A simple matter, he thought, if a bit beneath him. But she was a friend, and what was a small favor between friends?

The favor _was_ small, by its own standards. After all, full-grown dragons were much larger.

"Who keeps a _dragon_ for a pet?" Fenris growled under his breath, his hand reflexively reaching up for the hilt of his sword, but the beast just tilted its head at him. It was almost as if the creature was curious. This was nothing like the dragons Fenris had crossed before.

The dragonling made a sound akin to a whimper as it tilted its head the other way. Fenris simply continued to stare, unsure of how to approach such a normally ferocious beast.

"...Fen'Durgen...?" Fenris finally called out to the waiting beast. The dragonling seemed excited at the name and immediately began to barrel forward, toppling Fenris before he could react. It took all of his self control not to instinctively try to slay the creature.

After affixing a makeshift leash to the wyrm, Fenris was able to guide it back to the nearby Dalish camp without much fuss. _I am walking a dragon_ , he thought to himself with a shake of his head. It was certainly not something he had ever pictured himself doing.

No sooner had Fenris broken through the trees than he was accosted by a young elven boy. The child was no more than ten summers old, and he gleefully flung himself at the dragon, who seemed just as happy in return. A second elf - an adult this time - approached as well.

"Andaran atish'an, traveler," the woman greeted him as the boy happily wrapped himself around the juvenile dragon's neck. "I see you have returned my son's companion."

"Your son _does_ know that's a dragon and not a wolf, doesn't he?" Fenris asked brusquely, crossing his arms.

"Ah, so you know the word," the Dalish elf responded with a smile. " _I_ am aware of what it is, and for now he is safe."

"It's not a puppy," Fenris insisted with a frown. He opened his mouth to continue, but before the words could come there was a shout from behind them.

"No, Fen'Durgen!" the boy hollered as a startled Dalish elf backed away from the young wyrm. "You do not _eat_ people's hats!"

Fenris was not wont to mirth, but even _he_ had a hard time holding back a chuckle. The dragon stared at the boy, a piece of cloth hanging halfway out of its mouth. As the boy reached up to fetch it, the dragon simply gobbled it up.

"You were saying?" Fenris quipped to the woman. She rolled her eyes, but smiled at him silently.

"Please tell Lady Hawke that we appreciate her assistance," the woman told him, "and yours, of course."

"It was certainly an experience," Fenris replied with a curt nod. "Good luck with your _dog_."

The elf laughed. "Safe travels to you as well, lethallin."

Fenris caught a glimpse of the boy chasing after the dragon as he headed for the edge of the village. "Oh Hawke, we _will_ have words," he grumbled to himself, but the hint of the smile that had threatened him earlier refused to fade.

**Author's Note:**

> The dragon was inspired both by Azymondias from The Dragon Prince and Baby Yoda from The Mandalorian.


End file.
